


I've Got You

by kaylahselman15



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Violence, Original Character(s), Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), triggering content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylahselman15/pseuds/kaylahselman15
Summary: Calloway Camden spent her whole life three trailers down from Pea.  He was the only person that could get her to talk to him, but once he joined the Serpents they grew apart.  Anemone, her favorite flower, is the flower for loneliness- certainly fitting the isolated lifestyle she made for herself.  That is until the Battle of Sunnyside leaves her broken, bringing Sweet Pea into her life once again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Calloway's story came to me, and I'm so glad that it did. Leave comments please, I would love to hear your thoughts!!
> 
> I own nothing aside from my OC.

Each step she took numbly away from her childhood home made her ache. She lost her sense of direction a few miles back, now only carrying on to keep herself from falling apart. Her ribs throbbed, her cuts stung, and she was mildly suspicious of the amount of blood she was losing, but she couldn’t stop. Sunnyside had fallen, and the Ghoulies came quickly to stake their claim over the properties and the inhabitants that were unaware of the battle raging right under their noses. They showed no mercy.

Headlights flashed quickly behind her, and suddenly the vehicle was rolling to a stop. Too afraid to look over her shoulder, she clutched her ribs tightly and limped as quickly as she could. “Calloway?” a familiar voice called out. She didn’t trust the lies her weak body might’ve been telling her and kept running.

“NO,” she bit out. “You have done enough to me tonight, please.”

The voice came closer as she felt herself fading. “Get away from me,” she mumbled, although she recognized the face that was staring at her, worried. She tried to fight him off but eventually passed out in her classmate- Fangs Fogarty’s arms. 

Fangs had been released from the hospital earlier that evening. After recovering from the initial shock of discovering that the young Serpent had not died from the gunshot, FP ordered him to rest. When Fangs insisted that he had to do something, he was tasked with rounding up any Southsiders that might’ve gotten tangled up in the crossfire. He knew deep down what he might find, but the sight of what they did to this girl made him sick. He laid her across the backseat so he could get to the Wyrm where the other Serpents and, most importantly, Dr. Ellis were camped out.

Sweet Pea was defeated. In one fell swoop, the Ghoulies nearly took out his leader, stole his home, and ruined the only family he ever knew. No matter how hard they fought, their numbers were just too much to overcome. Dr. Ellis fussed over him as soon as he walked in, begging Pea to let him examine the wound on his head and the knuckles of his fists, but he refused. Instead, he sunk into a barstool on the far side of the Wyrm, letting the pain, that he felt he deserved, drown in as much whiskey as Hog Eye could pour.

He was a few glasses in when a shock of blonde hair caught his attention, pulling him instantly from his seat. Seeing her barely conscious, hanging limply in Fang’s arms had his stomach in knots and he couldn’t quite figure out why. Fangs laid her carefully on the pool table that Ellis was using as his station. Sweet Pea gravitated to her and crouched down close to her pale face. One eye was swollen pitifully shut, but the other one fluttered open. A piercing blue eye confirmed what he knew deep down from the moment she was brought in. “Oh God, Callie,” he groaned, reaching for her hand and dropping his head onto the table beside her.

Toni’s head snapped to his face at his mention of her name, and she made her way through the small crowd that gathered. The doctor wasted no time calling out orders for supplies to be gathered. “What happened, Fangs?” he asked.

“I don’t know. I found her like this on Highway 12. She thought I was one of them…told me to just let her go. She was so scared she wouldn’t even stop to look.” He dragged his sleeve across his face quickly before continuing. “Whatever they did…. It wasn’t good.”

“Yeah, they did a number on her. Her lip is split, there are contusions everywhere… I’m most concerned about the ones on her neck and her ribs- my guess is that there are a few that are cracked. Oh and the concussion she likely sustained. Hell, they even swiped her a few times with their blade. I need to get this one stitched on her leg before she bleeds out. It’s too close to a major artery for my comfort.”

Ignoring the sting of his own injuries, Sweet Pea refused to leave her side. Around the pull of the second stitch, tears began to well up in the corner of her eye as she let out strangled moans. Pea rubbed the back of her hand tenderly with the pad of his thumb and stroked the hair away from his sweaty brow. “I’m sorry, Callie. God, I’m sorry.”

Toni dropped a hand to his shoulder and he smiled slightly at her. “You’re safe now. We’ve got you, girl.” She spoke to Callie before turning her attention back to Pea. “Can we talk?”

“If you can say what you gotta say right here. I’m not leaving her again.”

Toni nodded, expecting as much from him. She understood what Calloway meant to Sweet Pea. The two might’ve grown apart over the years, but Toni knew he kept a watchful eye on the girl in trailer 2b that only talked through her guitar. “I thought someone was assigned to evacuate the remaining Sunnysiders. What happened to that?

Sweet Pea’s jaw clenched as the wheels in his head started turning. “I sent Lonnie and Madden myself hours before the fight even broke out. Have you seen them?”

“Come to think of it I haven’t…” she trailed off.

“Get the recruits to find them. I want them both here in front of me before the night is over.” Toni hugged his shoulders, sympathetically.

“I’ll take care of it, Pea, I promise.”

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. “Thank you, Toni.”

She playfully fake punched the corner of his jaw and winked before calling for her girlfriend. “Babe, we’ve got a few more skulls to crack.”

Sweet Pea turned around to Callie again to see Dr. Ellis finishing up. “Sweet Pea, are you going to stay with her?”

“Yeah, doc, I am,” he answered quickly wiping away the sheen of sweat on her face.

The doctor sighed and nodded swiveling in his chair to face Sweet Pea completely. “Okay then here’s what you need to know. From my assessment, your friend was beaten and choked. Two of her ribs are definitely cracked and they’ll need to be wrapped. Her ankle is broken and I have reset that. I don’t think surgery will be necessary, but you need to have her in my office for an x-ray first thing tomorrow. Come in through the back. We can keep an eye on her stitches. They can probably come out in a few days. Tonight, you need to be mindful of her concussion. She’ll need to rest, but make her answer a few questions every now and then.”

“You got it, doc.” Sweet Pea nodded, looking over at Callie briefly.

“Another thing…” Dr. Ellis trailed off. “Sweet Pea, I think that one of the Ghoulies might’ve tried to…take advantage of her. I don’t think they were successful, but just remember to be very patient with her okay?” Sweet Pea gulped, feeling sick and fighting mad. “Call me if you need me, yeah?”

Sweet Pea thanked him and reached for the drink Hog Eye set on the bar for him after hearing the exchange. Callie was sleeping soundly, thanks to the medicine Dr. Ellis provided. Hog Eye shuffled around the bar to stand beside Pea, tipping back a glass of his own. “Listen, kid, there’s a room upstairs to the far left. It’s got a nice bed, a few chairs, a bathroom, and a t.v. FP used to crash there back in the day, but since he’s been sober, it’s been kept clean. Why don’t you take her on up there? We’ve gotta pack everyone in here anyways, and she’s in the worst shape. Wouldn’t feel right giving it to anyone else.”

The tired Serpent was relieved, hoisting Callie up gingerly cradling her head safely in the crook of his neck. Toni spotted Pea and Callie and followed the pair up the stairs, opening doors and turning on the lights in the makeshift apartment. “Fangs gave me her bag. It’s got some clothes in it. She might be more comfortable if she was out of those sticky things. Want me to help get her changed?”

Pea sat her carefully on the bed and reached for his own bag. “Yeah, thanks, Toni. I’m gonna hit the back showers anyway. I won’t be long.”

“No worries, man.” He shut the door carefully behind him. The heat of the water pounding down on him was exactly what he needed. He let the blood and the muck from this horrible day wash down the drain. His head, however, was still heavy with guilt. If he had just gone to Sunnyside himself, this never would’ve happened. If he had never lost touch with Callie in the first place, he would’ve found a way to keep her safe…he felt that he should’ve found a way regardless.

Thankfully, he managed to bring his sweats and he pulled them gratefully from the bag along with his toothbrush. Feeling a thousand pounds lighter, he padded back across the hall. Toni had Callie bundled up in clean clothes and managed to get her long curls tamed into a bun. Despite the visible injuries that worried both the Serpents in the room she looked more comfortable. 

Slowly, he sat on the bed next to her as Toni gathered her bloody clothes to throw in Hog Eye’s washing machine. As he was lifting his hand to cradle her own, she stirred. Her stare focused on him, and she let out a weak, “Hey, stranger.”

He chuckled softly at her. “Hey, you. How are you feeling?” She moved to sit up too quickly, hissing as her ribs protested. His hands went to her shoulders immediately, guiding her back into the pillow.

“I’ve been better. Where are we?”

“Upstairs at the Wyrm. Hog Eye offered it to you for as long as you need it.” She nodded and smiled slightly, crinkling the glue the doctor used to secure her lip. Sweet Pea moved to the spot next to her, leaning into the pillows himself and turning on the television, remembering how comforted she was by the background noise.

“Sweet Pea…”

His eyes snapped up, hearing his name fall from her mouth for the first time in years. “Yeah?”

“You’re going to stay here with me, right?” she asked, shaking slightly. He reached his hand out to cup her cheek. He remembered how it felt to be trapped in her gaze. Clearly, time hadn't weakened the spell it put him under. Sweet Pea learned very early on that nothing could grip him quite like the ever-present desperation in her thousand-yard stare. 

“As long as you want me.” She accepted his answer and drifted back to sleep. A few episodes of Cheers later, Toni slipped back into the room. He moved to meet her by the door, avoiding waking Callie up.

“What’s up, Topaz?” he whispered. 

“We’ve got them downstairs- Lonnie and Madden. They betrayed us and jumped ship. You want me to sit with her while you handle them? FP said you have complete authority over their punishment.” Sweet Pea grinned. Finally, an opportunity to do what he does best and let off some steam. He looked back at Callie and reached for the doorknob.

“Yes, if you don’t mind. I’m going to enjoy this.” He was halfway out the door when he hesitated and added, “If she wakes up, come get me. I don’t care what I’m in the middle of, okay?”

Toni agreed and he bounded down the steps eagerly. The entire bar was waiting in anticipation around the two Serpent Traitors tied to chairs.

. “Hello, assholes,” he boomed, reveling in their discomfort as they flinched. “Ready to have some fun?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we learn a little about Calloway and Sweet Pea's past. Leave your comments!!!

When Sweet Pea was through with them, Lonnie and Madden were tossed out back. Hog Eye handed him a bar towel to wipe his bloody hands on. He had managed to take his shirt off in the heat of the fight. Sweets never enjoyed the constraints of any fabric against his straining muscles. FP tossed it to him as he made his way over. “Feel better?” he asked clapping a hand to his shoulder.

He shrugged nonchalantly, but his crooked grin gave him away making the former Serpent King laugh. “Loads. They had it coming.”

“Sweets!” Toni shouted from the top of the stairs. He turned on the spot tensing instantly from the intensity in her voice. “Get up here!”

FP motioned for him to go. He wrangled his shirt haphazardly over his head, taking the steps two at a time. He heard the screams from the other side of the door along with the gentle shushing from Toni. “PLEASE! Just let me go!”

He raced in, grabbing her thrashing arms and holding them firmly over her head. “Callie, come on…” Toni was at a loss. “Pea, she just woke up like this. If she doesn’t calm down, she’ll pop those stitches.”

Calloway fought against his hold desperately, eyes wild and nostrils flared. “Look at me, Callie,” he pleaded as Toni tried to still her legs kicking under him. He grunted with effort surprised at the fight left in her despite her injuries.

“No!” she cried out. “I don’t want this. I didn’t ask for this!” Sweet Pea and Toni exchanged a grim look. They recalled Dr. Ellis’ suspicions- terrified that he might have been right. Sweet Pea knew that what Toni said was true. If Callie didn’t snap out of this and quick, she’d be in worse shape than she started out in.

“Calloway Camden, look at me right now!” he raised his voice using a little more force to restrain her arms. Slowly, she stopped her frantic movements. Her eyes finally stilled on his face. “Pea,” she choked out. Sweet Pea released his grip on her arms, moving his palms to the bed on either side of her face.

“I’m right here.” Nothing could have prepared him for the leap in his chest when her breaths started to hitch. He scrambled to hold her, pulling her securely into his side and rubbing soothing circles on her arm. Toni remained stock still at the foot of the bed, watching the scene with awe. She couldn’t remember ever seeing Sweet Pea this compassionate.

“They hurt me, Sweet Pea. They hurt me, and I thought they’d never stop,” she sobbed breaking his heart in the process. He gently brushed his aching knuckles along the soft lines of her cheek.

“I know, angel. I’m so sorry. You’re safe now. You’re here with me,” he murmured. Her hands gripped his forearms as if at any moment he’d be gone again. Callie flinched when Toni reached out a hand to pat her leg. “Hey, it’s just Toni. Do you trust me?” She nodded weakly. “Good. I’m not going to let anyone hurt you again, Callie, I swear.”

Her gaze shifted to Toni and her eyes widened with embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“.

Toni held up her hand in reply and smiled. “Don’t sweat it. I’m gonna go, though. See you guys tomorrow. Callie smiled at her and Sweet Pea followed suit. The girl still wrapped in his arms was sinking deeper into the warmth of his chest. He dragged his hands lazily up the length of her arm until she was almost out. “I’ve missed you,” she mumbled falling back to sleep.

Sweet Pea smiled pressing his chin softly into her the crown of her head. “I’ve missed you too.” The sweet smell of her shampoo took him back to the first time they met a little over ten years ago.

Southside Elementary sucked. Sweet Pea hated the lunches, the library, and most importantly, the older boys that pushed him around at recess. His dad told him to suck it up and use his fists if he needed to but they never gave him a fighting chance. He learned that if he hid, they would find someone else to tease and he would be in the clear.

As soon as Mrs. Singer’s second-grade class made it outside, he made a dash for the safety of the blue slide. He crouched down at the mouth of the slide and snuck further behind it walking backward until he bumped into something. “OW!” a small voice called out.

He whirled around ears burning bright red to see who had called out. A tiny girl about his age with blonde hair and bright blue eyes stared back at him with a timid expression mirrored on her face. “I- I’m sorry. I was just-“

“Hiding from the big kids, yeah, I know. You’re Sweet Pea, right? I’m Calloway, but you can call me Callie.” she finished for him, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her dress. Her arms reached to yank him against the curve as some other kids ran by. He shuffled to her, clutching her arm in fear.

“Do they pick on you too?” he asked after the coast was clear. After looking at her, he realized she was in his class. She sat in the back and didn’t talk to anyone, but always doodled on her papers.

“No, but I saw them with you yesterday. They shouldn’t be so mean.” The crinkle in her forehead made him giggle. It was the same look his mom made when she was mad. Right as he opened his mouth to thank her, he saw the older boys approach them.

“Well if it isn’t Sweetie Pie…” they taunted. Sweet Pea cowered against the slide.

“His name is Sweet Pea,” Callie answered for him, rising to her feet. Sweet Pea tried with all his might to keep her from going toe to toe with them. When he realized there was no stopping her, his hands gripped her shoulders, hiding behind her.

“Who asked you? You letting little girls fight for you,” the oldest boy hissed out.

“I’m not all that littler than you. My mommy told me if someone is being mean to stop them. His name is Sweet Pea and you need to leave him alone.” Sweet Pea could not believe that she was standing up for him.

The group of boys tried to worm their way around her to get to Pea, but she wasn’t having any of it. When one of them shoved her, she brought a sharp knee to his stomach sending him to the ground. The others scampered off looking back at her with wide eyes. Sweet Pea giggled at the sight of them running away looking as frightened as he did just yesterday. There, with his face hidden safely in her hair, he knew that the quiet girl who went out of her comfort zone to defend him would be his best friend.

When she stirred slightly in her sleep, he adjusted his position to make himself comfortable. In that moment with the smell of strawberries soothing him the same way it did when he was seven, he followed her lead slipping right off to sleep. 

The morning came far too early for Callie. The sun streaming through the curtains woke her, and she moved to stretch like she always did before remembering what that would feel like to her battered body. She felt fingers twirling the ends of her hair and jumped slightly. “Shhh, it’s just me,” Sweet Pea’s sleepy voice whispered in her ear. She instantly relaxed back into the bed before turning to face him.

“You didn’t have to sleep on top of the covers, I’m sorry.” She lifted a fist to rub her eye, but Pea reached out to stop her before it connected with the bruises that painted her skin. The light of day did nothing to fade the violent blues and reds that covered her and the very sight of them made Sweet Pea want to hit something again.

“Don’t be, you know I’m hot-natured. Hey princess, we gotta take you to Dr. Ellis today. You up for it?” Her face scrunched up at him before she remembered her ankle. The doctor had it bound up tightly to keep it in place, but the compression wasn’t doing much to lighten the throbbing.

“Yeah, can we get it over with?” He nodded, moving to get up from the bed. She rolled gently to her side finding the right way to stand without causing too much pain.

His hands helped her to her feet and she offered a simple smile in return. “Whatever you want. I’ve got your bag right here. If you want to get ready in the bathroom, I can wait right here. Just please yell if you need me.” Callie thanked him shyly. As she limped her way to the bathroom, she could feel Sweet Pea’s worried eyes following her every move. From what she remembered of his protectiveness, he hadn't changed one bit.

After she was ready, Pea took his turn before he came out in his usual jeans and flannel. He reached his hand out to lift her from where she sunk back into the bed. He went to lift her up in his arms and chuckled when she protested. “Callie, how do you think I got you up here? You really want to try going down the stairs on your own?”

Callie sighed giving into his hold on her and letting go of her argument. “Okay, okay. Let’s just go.” As they reached the bottom step, Callie looked at all the Serpents sleeping soundly on the cots cramped together. She looked pointedly at Fangs and Toni, tears welling up in her eyes. Sweet Pea followed her stare and squeezed her slightly. “What are we gonna do, Pea?”

He turned heading for the door before answering her quietly, “We’re gonna make it work, Cal, we always do.” When he didn’t turn for his bike, Callie questioned where they were going. “Well FP just got back from seeing Jughead, so he offered us the truck while you were in the bathroom.”

“Where’s Jughead?” Callie questioned as Sweets sat her on the bench seat. “I thought he’d be here.”

“Penny Peabody and the Ghoulies left him for dead. He’s in bad shape.” Sweet Pea started the truck and merged onto Highway 14 towards uptown. Callie looked out the window tracing the bruises on her arms. The Ghoulies hurt more than just her last night and that made her feel so much worse.

The drive to the clinic wasn’t long and soon she was being carried in the back door straight into an examination room. Dr. Ellis prodded and poked until he was satisfied, ultimately deciding against surgery. Once she was put into a stronger cast, the doctor started listing off instructions. “Alrighty, Callie. You’re gonna be on these crutches for the next six weeks and then we’ll see where that ankle is at, okay?”

She nodded noticing Sweet Pea typing notes quickly into his phone from the corner of her eye. “I’m gonna give you some meds for the pain, but make sure to eat something when you take them. Otherwise, you’ll get sick. Now those stitches and bruises… let’s see you back in a week. If you need me before then, Sweet Pea…”

Sweet Pea shoved his phone in his pocket and rose from the chair to shake the doctor’s hand. “I’ve got your number. Thank you, man, for everything.” Once Dr. Ellis was out of the room, Sweet Pea slumped against Callie’s shoulder. “Thank God, I just knew he would want you to have surgery for that food,” he moaned. 

She swung her legs against the table, examining the blue cast and testing her balance on the crutches that the nurse brought for her. “Sweet Pea…” 

His eyes snapped up immediately to her face and her bottom lip that was trapped between her teeth. “What is it?” Despite the years, he knew by her tone of voice that she was on the verge of tears.

“I’m clumsy enough on my own two feet. How am I supposed to get around with these?” She pouted when he laughed at her question and indignant expression. She felt helpless and as much as she was grateful for Sweet Pea, she hated having to depend on anyone.

A warm hand landed on the small of her back as she hobbled towards the truck. Every few steps, she stumbled and Sweet Pea would reach to steady her every time. Looking at her in the direct sunlight made him feel horrible. Her face, always so sweet and trusting, had one black eye, a bruised cheek from being slapped, and a pitifully split lip. Her neck bore the proof of the rough way she was handled- choked and slung around. Her arms had a jagged cut, no doubt from Malachi’s knife, and finger- shaped bruises at her elbows and forearms. Her long legs- one in a cast and stitched up and the other with scrapes and burn marks- looked heartbreakingly frail. As his eyes swept over every injury, he vowed to himself to get revenge on whoever put her through this and never allow it to happen again. “I’ve got you, angel. Don’t worry about that.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes a special guest and some pretty important parts of Calloway's story.
> 
> I don't own much aside from debt and Calloway Camden-my original character creation.

The closer they drew to Whyte Wyrm, the more nervous Callie became. It was nearly ten, and the Serpents that were sleeping soundly when she left would no doubt be awake by the time they returned. Her worrying was halted when Sweet Pea hit a pothole jolting the pain in her ribs. She cried out clutching her abdomen, nearly causing Sweets to drive off the road in panic. “Shit, Cal, I’m sorry. Why don’t you take some of that medicine Ellis gave you?”

“I can’t, I haven’t eaten anything.”

Sweet Pea squeezed her hand before tapping the back of it. “Well then let’s go to Pops. I’m starving.”

Callie shrugged her shoulders pulling her hand away slowly. “Sure, but I don’t think I’m hungry.”

Sweet Pea looked at her with blatant concern etched in his features but nodded nonetheless pulling into Pop’s parking lot. “Please let me get you a banana milkshake or something,” he pleaded with her.

She shook her head and pull her jacket tighter across her body. “No, Pea, I don’t really feel like it. I just want to go back to sleep.”

He begrudgingly agreed but made a mental note to make sure she ate something before the day was through. He locked the truck and ran to the counter. In about five minutes he had his bag of food and was back on the road to the Wyrm. When they saw the vacant lot, Callie visibly relaxed. “They’re rounding up traitors and looting the trailer park. Toni’s trying to get as much as she can out of your trailer for you. They shouldn’t be back until later,” Sweet Pea answered her silent question as he helped her out of the cab of the truck.

“Is that safe? What if the Ghoulies show up?”

“They’ve got weapons and none of them are alone. They can take ‘em.” Sweet Pea flinched as soon as he realized what that sounded like and saw the look on Callie’s face. “Wait… I didn’t-”

“I know. It’s fine.” Her forehead creased and he reached out to stop her from turning away.

She tried to wiggle from the hold he had on her, but it was no use. “No, it’s not. What happened to you didn’t happen because you couldn’t hold your own. They attacked you, Callie, that’s not your fault.” He tried to hold her gaze, but she averted her eyes, shrinking under his intensity.

“I know…” she mumbled hoping to placate him and escape to the upstairs room. He didn’t believe her one bit but saw the way she swayed on her feet. Maybe she wasn’t lying about wanting to sleep. He carried her up the steps to lay her on the bed. Immediately, she kicked off her shoe and slid happily under the covers. He chuckled at the smile that tugged on her lips when he reached for the remote and turned the fan on high. “You’re staying again, right?”

“You still want me to?”

“I do,” she answered snuggling into her pillow.

“Then I’ll be right here.” He kicked his own boots off and plopped down beside her. “Only I do have one condition…”

One of her eyebrows quirked up in surprise and she waited for him to elaborate on his terms. “You’re gonna have to eat at least twice a day so you can take your medicine. I know what you’re doing Callie, but you’re not your mother. You need those pills so your body can heal. That doesn’t make you a junkie.”

She deliberated for a moment before slowly nodding in agreement to his compromise. “Good, then I’m all yours, Camden. You still like the Golden Girls don’t you?”

For the next half hour, they giggled together at her favorite show and split Pea’s French fries before the medicine numbed her pain allowing her to drift back into the comfort of sleep. After making sure she was out cold, Sweet Pea joined her, not realizing how tired he still was. However, a piercing scream yanked him from his sleep. “NO,” Callie screamed out.

Instantly Pea shook her awake. She sat up too quickly, frantic from the memories that harassed her dreams and yelped in pain. The nightmares, the burning in her chest, the fear that lingered was too much for her. She clutched a pillow to her and melted into it, sobbing. Sweet Pea’s gentle hands pried the pillow from her grasp to pull him to her. She flinched at his touch, and he had to remind himself of the patience Dr. Ellis told him to exercise.

Carefully, he reached out his hand to stroke her hair and she finally relaxed under his hand. “Talk to me,” he begged her. “I can’t fix it if I don’t know what happened.”

“That’s just it, Pea, you can’t fix it. No one can fix it. They took everything. They just took it,” she cried miserably. More than anything he wished he could make this easier for her.

Just when her breathing began to slow, the door burst open and Fangs came strolling in. With the lights off, all Callie could see was a shadow and she screamed instantly. Fangs jumped in surprise while Pea calmed her hysterics. “No, no! I know, but it wasn’t them. It’s just Fangs. Remember how he brought here? It’s okay, baby, come here!”

Fangs was frozen in the doorframe. He flicked on the light and Callie squeaked when she realized he wasn’t a threat. She shook still, taking steadying breaths and feeling embarrassed for her outburst. “Fangs, I’m sorry.”

He shook his head and waved his hand before grabbing the chair by the bed and propping his feet up. Callie still clung to Pea who was still whispering comforting words in her ear. “No worries, Calloway. I’m just glad to see you conscious.”

She smiled in response. Relieved that Callie had calmed down and noticing a pattern of her being easily frightened, Sweet Pea turned towards Fangs swinging his legs off the edge of the bed. “Have you heard anything about how it’s going or how Jug’s doing?”

“They were able to get a good deal out with no complications. Jughead woke up this morning and should get sprung sometime today, but that’s not why I’m here,” Fangs leaned forward piquing Pea’s interest. “Did you hear about Cooper?”

“Betty?” he questioned. That’s just what they needed- another damn injured Serpent- adjacent or not.

“No, Hal Cooper, Betty’s dad. He’s the freaking Black Hood,” he whispered trying not to disturb Callie who had gone back to sleep. Sweet Pea jumped up from the bed motioning towards the door.

Once they were down the hall a good ways, he replied, “What the hell? Riverdale Register’s Hal Cooper? Mr. Northside himself? There’s no way.”

Fangs was just as surprised by the news as he was and shook his head in disbelief. “I know, man. But it’s true. He’s sitting his creepy murdering ass in jail as we speak.”

It was hard-fought, but Sweet Pea finally tolerated Betty after a lifetime of despising her and her family, or rather what he thought they had that he didn’t. His mother abandoned him and his father was a sack of alcoholic shit, but having a serial killer as a father took the cake. Despite himself, he actually felt bad for the girl with the ponytail. “Poor Betty…”

Toni walked up with a few bags over her shoulder and slung them on the ground at his feet. “Yeah, I know. That sucks about her dad.” Sweet Pea reached for the guitar case she was just about to throw down carelessly.

“Easy there, Topaz,” he warned. “Damn, you got a lot of her stuff.”

She looked offended by the surprise in his tone. “Duh! This was a one and done. No way we’ll be able to get in again.”

“Well, it means a lot to me. I really appreciate you doing that for her. I would’ve gone myself, but-,” he started only to be interrupted by her rolling her eyes with an amused expression on her face.

“I knew we wouldn’t be able to pry you away if we tried. Seriously, don’t sweat it. How’s she doing?” Sweet Pea rubbed the back of his neck.

“I don’t know. I mean, Ellis says she’ll be okay, but as far as what’s going on in her head…I really can’t say. I’m hoping this will help.” He tapped the top of the guitar case for emphasis.

Fangs and Toni shared a knowing look before Fangs spoke up. “Yeah, every time I drove by her trailer she was sitting on the porch with that guitar on her hands.”

Toni agreed remembering the first time she caught Pea staring at Calloway from across the lot. “It’s just gonna take time, Pea. Just listen. Keep doing what you’re doing.”

Suddenly, the door swung open and Cheryl Blossom came blazing in. “Where’s TT?” She bounded up the stairs breathless and reaching for her girlfriend. “They’re coming! Hiram, Minetta, the whole Godfather-esque clan. They’re raiding the Wyrm. We need to get you- all of you- out of here now!”

Sweet Pea and Fangs wasted no time shouting orders at the Serpents below. “Grab what you can! No bikes, we can’t be heard or seen!”

“SHIT!” Sweet Pea’s mind went to the girl sleeping down the hall. “How are we supposed to move Callie? Her crutches are as loud as hell.”

“I can help with that,” a voice called from the door. Fred Andrews with his keys in hand was standing behind Archie and Jughead looking vastly out of place. The crowd went silent. “I can take her in my truck along with some of the heavier stuff you might want to bring. You are all welcome at my home, but we have to move now.”

Sweet Pea contemplated for a split second before nodding curtly and rushing to grab Callie. With his approval, the Serpents went back to gathering the few belongings they had left. Fangs helped Pea load the truck, hiding the loot by securing a tarp around the bed. With a kiss to Callie’s forehead, Sweet Pea closed the door jarring her awake. Her eyes widened at the sight of Fred beside her, but Sweet Pea was quick to react. “Look at me! It’s not safe here anymore. Mr. Andrews is going to drive you to his house, and we’ll all meet you there a little while later.”

“No, Pea, don’t. I want to-,” she argued reaching for the handle, determined to stick to his side.

He stroked her hair through the window leaning into the frame of the truck to block the door from opening. “You still trust me?” Hesitantly, she nodded. “I promise I’ll be there as soon as I can.” He turned his stare to the man in the driver’s seat. “Mr. Andrews?” He didn’t know much of anything about Archie’s dad, but he trusted Jughead and didn’t see any other option.

“I’ll take care of her, son, don’t worry. You be safe yourself. Stay out of sight,” Fred answered acknowledging the obvious worry that was clear as day on Sweet Pea’s face.

“Thank you, sir.” With one last look at Callie, he retreated into the bar to get the Serpents ready for escape.

Callie eyed Fred suspiciously and saw the questions that he was biting back. After pulling onto the highway steering towards the Northside of town, he finally asked. “Who did that to you?”

“Ghoulies,” she mumbled, clutching her bag tightly. He merely hummed in response. Fred Andrews was not blind to the troubles of the Southside. He knew what they were up against, but he never thought it would leave someone in the shape this girl was in.

They rode in silence until the flashing of red and blue lights rushed past them bound for the very place they just left. Panic ripped through Callie as she whipped around to watch each car speed towards the Southside and towards Sweet Pea.

“Hey now, they’ll be okay,” Fred murmured reaching to pat her shoulder. She jumped at the contact and he quickly retracted his hand. “My boy and Jughead will make sure they know where to go.”

“Archie?” she croaked out, surprised at the strain in her voice.

“Yeah,” he answered. “You’re Cliff Camden’s kid, aren’t you?”

Calloway flinched at the association and Fred shot her a sympathetic smile. “I’m sorry, kid. I sure hate what he did to you and your mom. I really hate that Leah did the same thing to you- leaving a fifteen- year old like that. I can’t imagine what you’ve been through.”

“You knew my mom?” Callie questioned, shocked. The last time she heard anyone say her mother’s name, it was when FP came looking for his favorite drinking buddy after he hadn’t seen her in a month nearly two years ago. It stung just the same way it did back then.

“Psh, knew her? I was a groomsman in the Camden’s wedding,” he chuckled. Callie blinked a few times putting a few pieces together from stories her mom told her.

“You were in a band with my father, weren’t you?” she gasped realizing why he looked so familiar in the first place.

“Oh no, she told you about The Fred Heads?” he laughed, turning onto Elm Street.

“Only when I started playing his guitar.”

“So you play, huh?” Callie avoided his eyes, staring instead at a small crack in the windshield.

“I used to.” By the tremor in Callie’s voice, Fred knew to let it go. Soon enough they were pulling into his driveway. He made his way around the truck to help Callie into the house. Once they crossed the threshold, he started fussing around the house arranging pallets and blowing up air mattresses. “I’m thinking you and Fangs are the only ones seriously injured-aside from Jughead, but he’ll be staying with Betty- so I’m gonna have the two of you in the downstairs room. It’s got two beds. You’re gonna want Sweet Pea with you, right?” She nodded. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. Archie can bunk with me to leave his room open, there are a few couches in the music room out back, and the rest can fill up the couches and air mattresses in here. I just wish I could do more…”

“Mr. Andrews,” Callie started, moving to sit at the barstool to relieve the pressure in her leg. “This is more than anyone else would do. Thank you.”

He smiled at her but insisted on calling in pizzas for when the rest arrived. Once he hung up the phone, he collapsed against the counter. They sat comfortably for a few moments worrying about the people forced to race towards the Northside like refugees in their own town. “Callie, I’m sorry this happened to you. Riverdale never should’ve let the Ghoulies gain so much control over our town. You didn’t deserve this. I just wish I could do something about it.”

Callie fidgeted with a loose thread in the upholstery before replying, “Thank you, Mr. Andrews. If you ever run for mayor, you’ve got my vote.” Fred chuckled in reply.

“Callie?” Sweet Pea’s voice called from the front door, her eyes snapped up and met Fred’s and they both smiled in relief. Fred helped Callie to her feet as Sweet Pea walked in the kitchen, sweaty and still revved up from the adrenaline of fleeing the Southside. Pea wrapped her up in his arms, dropping his duffle at his feet.

Fred cleared his throat, gruffly and went to tend to the others that were piling in. “I’ll be in there if y’all need anything. Hey, Jughead, do not grab an entire box of pizza for yourself!”

“Are you okay?” Callie asked looking him over for any sign of trouble. Sweet Pea grabbed her hands successfully stopping her and laughed lightly.

“What are you worried about? Of course I’m okay.” He rolled his eyes slightly, making Callie scoff. He pulled her towards the living room.

“Mr. Andrews has me, you, and Fangs in the downstairs guest room. I think I’m gonna go to sleep. He made me take more medicine and it’s kicking in. I’m glad you’re safe.” He nodded as she went to bed and made sure to shake Fred’s hand before turning in himself.

The next morning, Callie woke up to Fangs and Sweet Pea chattering excitedly over stacks of pancakes. “Can you believe they got Cheryl’s jacket ready that fast?”

“Dude, I’m not surprised. Rusty’s excited to have another redhead in the Serpents. Cheryl’s her new favorite. Hell, Cheryl’s my new favorite after last night. She really saved our asses.” They carried on like that for a while before Callie realized that sleeping in would not be an option.

She rolled to her side, clutching the comforter and letting her eyes adjust to the sunlight. “Good morning,” Fangs sang animatedly making her giggle despite her hatred for anything before noon. “Want some breakfast?”

He ran off to grab her a plate, giving Sweet Pea the opportunity to show her what Toni was able to salvage for her from her trailer. She gasped at the sight of her favorite clothes, some pictures, and her mother’s necklace, but she was not prepared for Sweet Pea to bring out her guitar with a wide smile plastered on his face. “She got Cliff’s guitar?” Her breath caught in her throat and she bit her lip to maintain her composure.

His smile faltered slightly. “No, she got YOUR guitar.”

“Tell her thank you, but I don’t play anymore. Just- just give it away.” She reached for her bag and tried to make her way to the bathroom, but he stopped her. What Callie couldn’t tell him was that looking at that guitar made her mind race back to being attacked in her own home. Just the sight of the battered instrument that once gave her a voice only made her sick, and she couldn’t bear to touch it.

“What? I’m not going to give it away. This guitar means so much to you. I know that if you played it, you would feel better. Callie, just try it,” he pleaded shoving the guitar towards her.

“Why does it matter? Why can’t you just leave it alone? I don’t want that thing anywhere near me, Pea, please,” she sputtered out backing away from him.

His shoulders visibly stiffened as he matched her steps. “Why does it matter?! Callie, I just want you to get back to yourself again.

“You have no idea who I am anymore, Sweet Pea.”

“Are you kidding? I know exactly who you are Calloway- better than anyone.” He was struggling to keep his voice level with each passing minute.

Callie stood her ground letting the pain of the last two years finally show. “Really? Were you there when I started working two jobs because mom left and I was alone? What about when I got mugged walking home from a nightshift at Pops? They got five hundred dollars off me that night. Where were you? Oh, I’m failing at Riverdale. I can’t catch up to their standards and keep the lights on. Did you know that? You were out making a name for yourself around here, and good for you. But don’t you dare pretend that nothing has changed since you left me on my porch. You don’t have a clue who I’ve had to become since that night, Pea, there’s no way you can. You. weren’t. fucking. there!”

With fire in his eyes and his jaw clenched tightly, he reached for the doorknob to yank it open. “You know what? I’m gonna go do something I do know about.” He slammed the door catching Fred’s attention as he left with a very confused Fangs in tow to grab drinks before Cheryl’s jacket ceremony.

When Fred pushed the door to the guest room open to check on the girl Pea walked out on, Callie was on the floor in tears. Two watery blue eyes looked up at him completely hopeless. “I messed up, Mr. Andrews.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaving Callie alone when she needed him is eating at Pea, but it forces them to break down some walls that leads to a big conversation to be had...in the next chapter. 
> 
> The next chapter will be BIG and is coming soon, so keep your eyes peeled and make sure you’re added to the tag list or have this story saved or bookmarked. It is also on Wattpad and Tumblr.
> 
> Comment, comment, comment. I own nothing except Callie.

Calloway wasn’t wrong. However good his intentions might’ve been, he was sure as hell gone and that killed him. Afraid of what might come out if he stayed any longer, he slammed the door in her face when she needed him most for the second time. “Why do I no longer have pancakes in my hand, Sweet Pea, and where are we going?” Fangs asked, struggling to keep up with Pea’s pace.

“Out,” Sweet Pea mumbled through gritted teeth.

“Oh good- out. I love it there.” Sweet Pea ignored his comment heading towards the only shady dive bar on the Northside. He knew they wouldn’t card him there. “Are you gonna tell me why we’re drinking at eleven a.m. or am I gonna have to keep playing this fun little mystery game you thrown me in?”

Sweet Pea downed his first glass and slammed it back down on the counter signaling for another. “How about you don’t ask any more questions and I’ll pay for half of your tab?”

Fangs scoffed in reply, “If you’re trying to shut me up….it’s working. Hey, can I get a scotch please?” They stayed at the bar until Toni text them that it was time to go. Once Toni caught his eye when they arrived, he knew that she knew. “Fix it,” she mouthed at him before turning her attention back to her girlfriend and her big moment.

Sweet Pea barely noticed when FP announced Jughead as their new leader or when Cheryl got her cherry-red jacket. He tried his best to stay in the moment, but his mind was about ten miles away. “Wanna grab another drink before we go? We’ve got our bikes back.” Fangs elbowed him in the ribs bringing him back to reality.

With a slight jerk of his head towards the lot where he hadn’t realized his bike was, he nodded. “You go ahead man, I think I’m done for the day.” Fangs ran off to where Cheryl was tapping the keg as Sweet Pea mounted his bike. As it roared to life beneath him, he made a mental note to thank whoever was responsible for retrieving their motorcycles.

He thought seriously about taking the long way back to the Andrews’ home but quickly decided against. Whatever damage he had done wasn’t going to fix itself. With his morning buzz wearing off, he was feeling the regret that had been creeping up on him all day. Mr. Andrews met him on the porch with crossed arms and a stern look that didn’t quite match the kindness still shining in his eyes. “I don’t know what happened between the two of you, but she has convinced herself that it’s entirely her fault. Now I’m not an expert, but considering that guilty look on your face I’d bet that you could share a good chunk of the blame right along with her.”

Sweet Pea’s stomach churned at the idea of her, still in pain, shouldering a burden that he left her with. “Mr. Andrews, I didn’t-”

A firm hand clapped his shoulder and stopped him mid-sentence. “It’s not my business, but I hate to see anyone beat themselves up like that. Does she always do that?”

The teen smiled wistfully, “Yes sir, she’s got a knack for it.”

“I figured as much…Just go make it right with her. The two of you are good together.” Sweet Pea nodded and Fred ushered him through the door. “I’m gonna go upstairs for a while. Holler if you need anything.”

He hesitated in front of the door, afraid to face what he hurt on the other side. Calloway had been asleep since Toni came in to make her take her medicine. She felt horrible for what she said to Pea and was convinced him leaving was a sure sign that history would repeat itself, so when Mr. Andrews suggested she needed to manage her pain, she went ballistic. Toni was patient but firm and finally persuaded her into believing that sleep would be better than sitting there waiting for the ball to drop. When the drowsiness became too much, she shrugged off her jacket and slid under the covers.

Sweet pea’s eyes landed on her sleeping form right as she flipped to her other side. Her sudden movement caused the bottom edge of her shirt to ride up revealing the shocking blues and purples that painted her abdomen. He knew the general severity of her injuries, but he hadn’t seen the bruises hidden under her shirt and couldn’t imagine they would have ever been this bad. The Ghoulies couldn’t have been just out to hurt someone that night, they clearly wanted to send a message and he wasn’t there to stop them. Before the shame burst from beneath the surface, he turned on his heel out the front door and to the side of the house.

Shaky hands dug quickly in his pockets to pull out a crushed pack of Marlboro Red’s and a beat-up lighter as he leaned against the firm frame of the home. When the first drag filled his lungs, he let out a ragged breath. His mind wandered instantly to why he fought her so hard on that damn guitar, but it didn’t make him feel any better.

“Callie, I can’t do it,” Sweet Pea giggled at her flustered face. She was trying so hard to get him ready for the middle school’s talent show, but it was no use.

“Of course you can, Pea, you just have to really focus on where you put your fingers. You’re just playing around.”

Sweet Pea shot her a pointed look, shoving the guitar in her hands. “I can focus all day, Callie, my fingers are too clumsy.” She sighed in response making him laugh again. “You know I’m right. Play something for me.”

A faint blush crept onto her face. She still wasn’t used to playing for anyone other than the trailer park cat that roamed the lots at night. “Like what?”

Sweet Pea didn’t care what she sang for him. As soon as the melody started, he knew he would be hooked. She would have his complete attention and adoration with every note until the very end. That’s one thing that never changed.

He hadn’t realized he was crying until Betty and Jughead walked up looking concerned. He swiped furiously at his eyes and stubbed his cigarette out on the hell of his boot. “What the hell? Are you sick or something?” Jughead scoffed. 

Betty sent a sharp elbow into his side making him backtrack. She reached out for Pea’s arm to keep him from bolting away. “Is something wrong with Calloway?” 

He shook his head trying to keep his composure but just the mention of her name had tears spilling onto his cheeks against his will. “I can’t seem to figure out how to fix this. I just want to take it away for her. This never should’ve happened.”

“Pea…” Betty murmured, motioning for Jug to back her up. “She just needs time. You are exactly what she needs right now. Jug says he’s known about Callie as long as he can remember and he has never seen her open up to anyone like she does you. All you have to do is be there.”

Jughead stepped forward looking Sweet Pea square in his eyes. “I remember before you joined up when Callie’s mom and my dad used to drink together nearly every night. Around the same time, they’d head out, I always saw you walk three trailers down to her. You never let her sit there alone.” Jughead looked at Betty out of the corner of his eye and she nodded in approval. They had discussed the idea of bringing this up to Sweet Pea but wanted to wait for the right time. “I want you to know that Callie has our full protection. I’ve already given the orders. I don’t want you thinking you have to keep her safe all on your own. Focus on her, man, we won’t let anyone touch her ever again, I promise you that.”

“I- I really appreciate that, Jones,” Sweet Pea reached for his hand to shake it. Jughead and Sweet Pea didn’t always see eye to eye. They had a rough start and Sweet Pea constantly challenged his decisions, but in this moment they both felt like brothers fighting the same battle for the same side.

Betty stepped back towards her boyfriend once Sweet Pea regained his composure and smiled at him before saying, “You know, Jug and I could sit with her for a while if you need a breather. We don’t mind.”

Sweet Pea shook his head and looked back towards the front door. “Thank you, but I really don’t want to be away from her any longer than I have to.”

The couple nodded as Jughead waved. “If you need anything, Pea, just call. We’ll do whatever we can to help.”

With that Sweet Pea said his goodbyes and rounded the corner of the Andrews’ home hauling himself up the front steps. This time when he opened the door to the guest room, he found Calloway awake. When her eyes landed on his face, they welled up with tears. He hesitated at the door resisting the urge to go to her still struggling with the fact that he was the one to make her feel this way. 

Bare legs dangled from the edge of the bed moving to stand, but Pea was quick to stop her. “Hey, you,” he murmured reaching for her hand. A timid gasp escaped her mouth as the bed sank under his weight. “I’m sorry, angel.”

Callie took watery breaths trying to keep herself from falling apart. “I didn’t mean it… Sweet Pea, I swear I’ve missed you so much. I was just upset and scared and I…” Her rambling turned quickly into sobs and had Sweet Pea pulling her to him. He tucked her head securely under his chin taking a deep breath of his own.

“Callie, it’s okay. You were right.” He stroked her hair thinking back to the bruises littered across her abdomen. “Baby, you know you can talk to me about anything, right? I know what happened to you was awful and I don’t want you struggling with that on your own.”

Callie wrapped her arms around Pea pulling herself as close to him as she could. Taken aback by the sobs that wracked through her body, he let a few tears of his own spill over and pulled back slightly to look into her eyes as she spoke, “I don’t want you to think less of me, Pea, it’s…it’s just too much.”

She shrunk at the sight of his red face and puffy eyes and the brokenness in his voice that peaked through for the first time since his mother left. “I could never think less of you. I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere. I just want to know how I can fix this for you, Callie! I wasn’t there to stop it. I should’ve been there, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry, Callie this is my fault,” he cried, shaking with every breath. Callie lifted her hands to either side of his face wiping away the tears and holding him steady like he had done so many times for her. Her eyes swept over the pain evident in his tear-stained face. 

After a few minutes of contemplating she straightened her shoulders pulling him into her. They sat that way for a while, holding each other together. Her small voice rose over the sniffles and hiccups that echoed in the stillness of the room. “I think I might be ready to tell you what happened.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to let this chapter speak for itself, but I also want to warn my readers that this update deals very heavily with topics that might be triggering to some. Please use caution.

“Are you sure?” Although Sweet Pea wanted to know, he didn’t want Callie to feel pressured to reveal the truth behind the night she was attacked. The corner of her mouth tugged upward a bit.

“I trust you,” she told him before he had the chance to repeat what he had been asking of her. Sweet Pea squeezed her hand. The sun had begun to set and the air had become brisk. Callie shivered pulling the blanket securely around herself.

Sweet Pea sat patiently for her to continue, admittedly nervous knowing that her story would break his heart. He leaned against headboard and pulled her hand to hold in his as he rubbed circles into her palm.

“I’m right here, Callie,” he murmured.

“I really should’ve known something was up when I didn’t hear FP drive through,” she started twisting her hand out of Sweet Pea’s grasp to face him completely. Ever since Jughead’s dad became sheriff, he made a point to do a sweep of Sunnyside like clockwork at exactly seven p.m.

“I just thought maybe he got caught up with something on the Northside. It was the one night that week that I didn’t have to work, so I was trying to catch up on school work. I couldn’t focus, so I took a study break. I went to the porch with my guitar, but when I opened the door, they were there. Three of them stood in the doorway and one of them hit me,” she paused and took a breath, still feeling the ghost of the impact that bruised her cheek.

Each knuckle of the enemy’s hand ingrained into her memory from the moment they made contact with her face, and the cool sting of his ring branded her like damaged goods.

This was the most Sweet Pea heard her talk since Fangs found her that night, but her words sounded strangled and her breaths were labored.

Callie tried to run, slamming the door and making a beeline for the window in her room. Right as she was wiggling free, a hand reached for her foot to sling her to the other side of the room, effectively breaking her ankle in the process. The impact of her back bouncing against the wall knocked the wind out of her.

Remembering vividly the breathless sensation, Callie clutched her abdomen willing her heart beats to slow. “They liked seeing me struggle for breath and the bigger guy started to kick me just to watch me panic.”

Tears were streaming silently down Sweet Pea’s cheeks as he clenched his eyes shut. He knew by how quickly her words were starting to spill out that she was struggling to recount her attack.

The callouses on Pea’s hands that were outstretched for her when she needed him comforted her. She’d grown to expect the roughness and the scars when he held her. The rough grip of Malachi’s fist was vastly different- greasy, menacing, and lacking any mercy. The hands that clawed at her throat that night burned through her skin setting her on fire and she still couldn’t figure out just how to extinguish it.

Malachi watched as Dimitri crossed the floor to drag Calloway up against the wall by her throat. She thrashed against them- begging him to stop and insisting that she had nothing to offer, but her resistance only encouraged them. Malachi grew bored of her defiance and sunk the tip of his blade into the very arm that slapped desperately at Dimitri. His grin widened as she slumped forward- her body finally giving into the torture. Fueled by her blood that trickled to the floor, he slashed an exposed area on her leg for good measure.

Callie moved her trembling hands under her thighs to stop their frantic movements from betraying her composure.

When Callie finally regained the strength to pry her eyes open, she found Malachi hovering over her. He had her trapped under his weight. Callie had to find something to focus on to keep from screaming out knowing that would get her killed. Musty cologne hanging heavy in the air violated her senses just as Malachi violated her, body and soul. 

The abrasive smell of each Ghoulie joined together had her fighting back the urge to gag as she continued with her story.

Sweet Pea sat up, resting one arm on his knees and bringing the other to cup her face. “You don’t have to say it, angel.”

Callie grabbed his hand, holding it steady to her face to remind herself that she was safe. “I could tell the other one was in front of the trailer, probably keeping watch, when I heard him playing my guitar like nothing and it just another day. I listened to him strumming MY guitar while they- they….How could they do that, Pea?” Callie’s shaky voice broke into a fit of hiccups. The courage she mustered up for the sake of this very conversation was wavering.

“How could they hurt me and do something so vile yet be so calm about it? They ruined me! They ruined my life, and just went on with their day like nothing had changed once they were done with me. They ruined me, Pea, what do I do now?” She fell into Pea’s open arms feeling as vulnerable and as terrified as she was that night. 

The sound of the strings of her battered guitar always made her feel calm; but hearing the Ghoulie bend the strings to his will just as they bent her until she broke exploited the one thing she could count on.

Sweet Pea’s world was shattered. His biggest fear about what happened to her was confirmed and he felt lost. Afraid to speak and reveal the tremor in his voice, he merely rocked her as she cried into his chest. 

She cried until her voice was thick and her throat was raw. She was tired of feeling broken and tired of the pain she was left to deal with.

“Can I have some water, Pea?” she asked timidly.

With a kiss to her head, he untangled himself from her. He closed the door gently and turned around to see Fred and Archie Andrews.

The older man was taken aback by the red-faced appearance of the teenage Serpent and instantly led him to the kitchen.

“Hey, kid, what’s wrong?” Archie’s presence made him nervous, but he needed someone to talk to.

“It’s- it’s just a lot worse that I thought, Mr. Andrews. She just told me everything and now I know there’s no way I’ll ever be able to fix this. If I had just been there- I shouldn’t have ever left her alone. God, why am I such a fuck-up,” he ranted, tugging at the ends of his hair as he shakily ran his hands through it..

Fred clutched the edge of the granite and shook his head- sad for what had become of his old pal’s daughter. Archie, whose fists were clenched tightly, spoke up, “Man, you can’t let yourself go down that road, trust me. There’s no way to change what happened in the past, you’ve just got to help her move forward.”

Reaching for the water, Sweet Pea politely declined his suggestion, “I’ve gotta get back in there. Thank you again.”

Sweet Pea and Callie didn’t speak much for the rest of the night. Both of them were fine with simply holding on to one another and listening to the white noise from the television. Callie admittedly felt better now that her she had gotten everything out in the open, and that her worst nightmare existed outside of her nightmares. 

Telling her childhood best friend of the horror that she endured made her feel more secure than she had in a while.

Sweet Pea, however, was boiling with rage. He focused his attention to Calloway while she needed him, but once he was sure that she was asleep he ducked off to the corner of the room and grabbed his phone to dial Jughead’s number.

“Hey, Jones. You’ve got an ax to grind with Malachi, right? Good…so do I.”

A quick rap against the frame of the door alerted Sweet Pea to Archie’s presence. Archie glanced back quickly to make sure he didn’t wake up Callie and went to where Pea was eyeing him cautiously. “If you’re planning revenge for what the Ghoulies did to your friend, you can count me in.”

A slow grin broke on Sweet Pea’s face as he nodded ignoring Jughead’s confused “Who’s in?” from the phone. With the Bulldogs on their side, Malachi and his gruesome bunch were in for a rude awakening.


End file.
